flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Loyalists
Dominion Loyalists were the a collection of indoctrinated citizens working for the Infinite Dominion in various ways. The Infinite Dominion viewed these weak-willed individuals as assets capable of manipulating society into joining their empire. The Backstory On Dominion Loyalism The Infinite Dominion developed an understanding of humans and the fact that they could be biologically manipulated and altered but struggled to find a method to fully control them. With the help of Whalen his various programs, that method was discovered along with various methods following it. The human potential was something the Infinite Dominion wanted, but they needed to filter out as many strong willed people as possible and prey on those easily indoctrinated. Resistance was a problem to them because it was not something they were accustomed to, especially in reference to the way humans behave. The value in humans to the Infinite Dominion came from their demonstrated capabilities. There were too many humans for the Infinite Dominion to find capable, skilled and intelligent candidates on a regular basis. Loyalist Specifics Dominion Loyalists were citizens that eventually broke under the Infinite Dominion's occupational conditions and were indoctrinated into the Infinite Dominion's way of life in order to receive benefits. Deeds were done here and there for the Infinite Dominion. It was a simple benefits to expectation ratio. If a citizen demonstrated loyalty, they were expected to perform more and more from the Infinite Dominion. Once a loyalist demonstrated enough trust, the Infinite Dominion began to pitch loyalist specific LUAD supplements into their rations. Many loyalists were extremely intimidated by the Infinite Dominion but the benefits outweighed this intimidation factor. Every confirmed loyalist was seen as a valuable asset to the Infinite Dominion and in some cases even well enough to assist in their ulterior goal. Loyalists generally received punishment less frequently than citizens due to their heightened expectations. They were easily bent in any direction a DCA unit wished to bend them whether that be simple or complex tasks. Appearance Standard Free Range Loyalists Loyalists received clothing that was in far better condition than average citizens. They ranged from branded slacks, cargo/utility pants and even jeans. Next to this, they received specialized identification tags that went along with their physical ID cards. Many of the female loyalists were permitted make up depending on what their assignments were. CWU Loyalists Loyalists employed under the Civil Workers Union fashioned sophisticated white clothing such as coats, fleece shirts and other things of that nature. Many of the higher ups could be seen wearing large boots similar to DCA units and gloves. Dominion Party Loyalists Loyalists of the Dominion Party often wore dresses and suits of varying shades of brown and even black in some cases. They were the most political of the groups and looked the most professional when seen about. Large golden Infinite Dominion insignia were sewed into the chest region of the suits. Loyalist Tiers Tier One Loyalists These loyalists had the potential to work in stores and were viewed as low asset workers. They received heightened token revenue which could be spent on newly permitted Dominion authorized food alternatives along with a labor exemption on their record. Higher ranking loyalist store owners would employ these individuals as Janitors or Delivery men. Their expectations were only slightly higher than the average citizen and they were not yet marked as anything special enough to receive LUAD supplements. Liberation Force members would often pose as loyalists in order to gain intel on the IDn and draw attention away from themselves this way. Tier Two Loyalists Level 2 loyalists made significantly more revenue than level 1 loyalists and were assigned a few more benefits. They could now receive healthcare via Infinite Dominion medical facilities and free healthcare. The Civil Economic Trading Association which managed store merchandise transfers was available to them. Stores would permit level 2 loyalists to work as clerks, cooks, etc. They were marked by the Infinite Dominion and began receiving LUAD supplements within mandatory ration cycles. Tier Three Loyalists At this level, loyalists were permitted many additional benefits including doubled rations and specialized assistant devices that could be used to signal DCA for help. The expectation levels for tier three loyalists carried significantly more weight than that of tier two loyalists. Generally these were qualified individuals so punishment was rare for them but when it happened it was severe. They were employed under CETA at this stage and worked as store managers. CWU Officials kept watch over them often. Tier Four Loyalists Tier four loyalists were well respected individuals that were granted a reserved apartment space along with access to specialized Dominion locks around the city that could be used to avoid standard civilian traffic limitations. This was in part due to their extreme task of becoming either a member of the political Dominion Party or Civil Workers Dominion. UP and CWU loyalists were high priority individuals that were seen as valuable assets by the Infinite Dominion. The DCA would respond much faster to affairs dealing with them. These individuals were highly indoctrinated and would almost do anything for the Infinite Dominion. The CIvil Workers Dominion functioned as a head office figure and was primarily responsible for keeping tabs on other loyalists duties performed in store. These loyalists were also granted access to carry small arms for protection. Tier Five Loyalists Practically worshiping the Infinite Dominion as gods, these individuals were responsible for overseeing multiple Loyalist activities across the cities. Most of them worked as political activists however some were responsible for keeping tabs on CETA. Any under performed duties or things of similar nature were reported directly to the Infinite Dominion DCA. These leaders were permitted Dominion Radio access along with light body armor. Category:Groups